In order to improve performance of various types of exercises, it is important to secure flexibility and stability of the lower body and particularly of a pelvic band between the pelvis and hip joint. In recent years, exercise garments with crotch part for improving exercise performance by supporting the lower body have become known. There are very deep-rooted needs on exercise garments with crotch part, and, to take golf as an example, there are evidently many users who wish to increase club swing speed and extend carry distance without doing daily strength training or stretching.
As an exercise garment with crotch part, there is a lower limb protecting garment described in, for example, Patent Document 1. This conventional exercise garment with crotch part has a stretchable body and a support part having a tightening force stronger than that of the body, and a first line of the support part passes from the upper part of the gluteus maximus to the gluteus medius and the greater trochanter, while a second line of the support body passes from the front part of the gluteus medius to the lower part of the gluteus maximus. The support of the lower limb around the greater trochanter makes movement of the leg part in its back and forth directions smooth while walking, and suppresses movement of center gravity to a body axis.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-322121